Don't Look Back
by Devilee Terros
Summary: A/U fic, Michiru runs from her home into the dangerous City of Tokyo where she is hired by sexy photographer Haruka Ten'oh. How can they be happy when so many want them to be apart? **COMPLETE** (yuri yrui I love YURI!)
1. GoodBye - prologue

Don't look back  
  
Chapter 1: goodbye…  
  
By: Angelos  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Angel: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! YES!!! SAILOR MOON IS MINE!!! So is Haruka and Michi! *holds her Haruka and Michiru plushies*  
  
Naoko Takeuchi: *waves huge mallet around before hitting Angel over the head with it* I own Sailormoon and all it's characters.  
  
Angel: *on floor crying* sadly, no, it doesn't belong to me. If it did, I would be going around the world leaving my friends all by themselves! *sigh*  
  
Authors note:  
  
Hey ppl! Lol, this is my all time first fic!! Go me! If any of you have any ideas, feel free to send them to me and I'll put you in these things!!! Lol, I'd like to thank my inspiration, cloud_van_dyk!!!! And Riva! You all must now go read their fics…WAIT!!!! I MENT AFTER YOU READ THIS ONE!!!! Lol. On with the story. The beginning is gonna be kinda confusing since I'm gonna try telling what both my fave gals are doing at once! Be prepared to be scared! Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Remember, no scouts, and I might end up changing their personalities slightly, becos I've only got the dubbed version. Sawee.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In Canada(AN: ^_^;;)…  
  
Michiru Kaioh packed swiftly, tears running down her pale face down to her bruised shoulders and arms.  
  
'She won't hurt me anymore…if he doesn't believe me, fine…she won't hurt me anymore…'the aqua haired girl thought feverishly, taking a moment to pick up a small picture frame from where it was hidden in her dresser to look at it. Three figures smiled back at her, causing a small sob to rack her slim frame as she gazed at her younger self, attached to her mothers leg as her parents laughed lovingly at her…  
  
  
  
"Smile Sarah! Don't look into the camera!" Haruka Ten'oh yelled, sweating under the hot studio lights as she tried to get the beautiful girl before her to stop staring into the camera Haruka was holding.  
  
"Awww, common Ruka, don't be mad at me baby…" the airhead whined, batting her eyelashes at Haruka in what she thought was an appealing way. Haruka winced, wishing for a moment that the girls knew she was female.  
  
"Don't. Look. At. The. Camera." The blond finally ground out, causing the young woman to look startled a moment before doing exactly what Haruka's partner was telling her to do…  
  
'Clothes…money…airplane ticket…' Michiru listed off the items in her head as she packed them away, taking only one suitcase with her. She tucked her wallet into her back pocket before waiting for the sound of her Father and stepmothers quiet talking to fade away.  
  
'oh mom…I wish you were here to protect me…I miss you so much…' she thought silently, pulling the worn picture from her wallet to stare silently at the beautiful aqua haired woman in it. An hour passes silently as Michiru's muscles wound themselves tighter, begging to be moved, even as Michiru refused to leave her crouching position beside her door. Finally, she stood, rotating her sore shoulders before hulling her bag over her shoulder. If she ran, she could make the next bus to the airport…  
  
Haruka sighed, throwing herself into the padded chair behind her office desk. Her partner, Derek(AN: teehee), sat on the other side, looking just as exhausted as his boss.  
  
"At least we finished this shoot. Want me to drop the picture folders off at the Vogue Mag. Office?" Derek asked, lounging in the chair opposite with a brooding look on his face. Haruka grinned slightly, sliding the thick folders across the desk to her friend.  
  
"you leaving now?" the blond asked, checking her watch before looking back at the dark haired man across from her. Derek nodded, pushing his round glasses higher up the bridge of his nose.(AN: think, older Harry Potter.), "see you Monday then."  
  
Derek nodded, grumbling something under his breath before picking up the folders and leaving the room. Haruka stood, turning around to look out the wall of windows behind her before picking up her jacket, heading out the door to follow her partner, letting the cleaning crew close up. Today had been a long day and she had a couple races in the morning…  
  
Michiru finally let go of her baited breath as she sat lower in the cushioned airplane seat, looking out the window as the place finally started moving.  
  
'sorry Alicia, you may have my father fooled, but you can't hurt me anymore…goodbye Canada…' Michiru finally thought to herself, touching the thick glass window.  
  
"missin' someone already?" the friendly older man beside her asked, noticing the trail of tears on the young girls face.  
  
Michiru shook her head sadly, giving him a reassuring smile before turning back to watch the ground fall from beneath her.  
  
"goodbye…"  
  
  
  
Angel: well?! Like, hate…can't figure out yet?! I hope I get at least SOME reviews, or I won't be continuing! Lol, so hurry and tell me what you think! Be easy with the flames plez! 


	2. The Sweet Savior

Don't Look Back  
  
Chapter two –  
  
By: Angelos  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Angel: do you all really think I'd be sitting here in this room writing this if I owned Sailormoon?! *sits curled up on Haruka-chan's lap as Ruka looks around with a dazed look in her eyes* if you drug them, they sit real quiet for you! *pets Haruka's head* sorry everyone, I don't own them. They are © Naoko. Much as we'd all love to own them. *sigh* On with the notes.  
  
I got reviews!!! Lots of them!! Yey! Lol, Prince Mike is so right! These are addictive!! And since you were all so nice to write them I'm going to write more! lol, once more, I have a phobia of flames. ^_^;; then again, who doesn't? anyway! On with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*now arriving in Tokyo, please keep seats in upright position with tables up for landing*  
  
Michiru jumped slightly as the electronic voice announced their arrival. Taking a quick scan of the cabin she was in, it looked as if there were only a few passengers left to get off.  
  
'I'm here…I'm safe…' she thought with a small smile, the first she'd smiled since the friendly man beside her had gotten off on one of the intervals. She'd forgotten which one.  
  
'Dad used to be like him…' the aqua haired girl thought sadly, gripping the arm rests of the chair as the plane descended quickly, causing her ears to pop painfully, despite the gum she was chewing.  
  
*All passengers please leave the aircraft, I repeat, this is the last stop, Tokyo, 3:45 hours, Tokyo time. All passengers off*  
  
Michiru smiled softly as she stood, picking up her light suitcase before exiting the plane. A few people exited before her, most being greeted by sleepy looking friends and family. She frowned, wondering if her father had noticed her absence. She'd left a note in her dresser drawer by their picture, telling him not to worry, that 16 was old enough to take care of ones self.  
  
'sorry daddy…but you wouldn't listen…'  
  
Brushing the tears from her eyes, she shouldered her way past the small groups of families, exiting the massive airport before anyone could really take notice of her. She didn't need anyone identifying her. There weren't many 16-year-olds around with bright aquamarine hair.  
  
A row of taxies were waiting at the bottom of the stairs, causing her to trot down the marble steps toward the last open taxi.  
  
"Wait! Wait please!" she cried, a feeling of foreboding rushing through her system as the offending taxi pulled away from the curb, speeding away. The others followed, each carrying a cargo of sleepy, yet excited people to their destinations.  
  
"No…this can't be happening…" she whispered, sitting heavily on the cold marble steps. She sat for a long time, looking up only when a light hand touched her shoulder.  
  
"hello miss, may I give you a ride?" a husky voice asked, causing her to jerk her head up to stare at the man. He extended his hand as she gave him a wary look before accepting it slowly.  
  
"the name's Derek.(AN: ^_^ not yet ppl) and yours?" Derek asked, watching the wariness slowly slip from her gaze as she realized this would be her only way to get to a motel for the night.  
  
"Michi-Michelle. My name is Michelle" She whispered, standing from the cold steps toward his car, parked some ways away. She felt an uneasiness somewhere inside her, the same feeling she often felt when she knew her stepmother was coming home before her father was.  
  
"you know, I think I've changed my mind abou-" she let out a yelp as she turned at the bottom of the steps, seeing the dark haired man so close behind her. Before she could do more, his hand shot out, wrapping around her mouth with a harsh force. Her suitcase clattered to the ground as Michiru struggled like a hellcat to get away from the man.  
  
"shut up you little slut, or I swear I'll kill you." The man grated as Michiru tried to remember the name he'd told her. She felt fear swell in her soul as he drew a long blade across her throat, shoving her forward, into a darkened ally between the airport and a large art gallery…  
  
Haruka sped along the inner streets of Tokyo, glad for the light traffic after her strained meeting with a new magazine. It had ended later then expected, and had ended on the remark that she would need to find a new girl for the beach edition.  
  
'at least I won't have to deal with Sarah anymore…' she thought with a slight smile, enjoying the feel of wind blowing through her hair. She slowed for a red light, glancing around to see where she was. Teal eyes widened slightly as she saw a expensive looking suit case lying on the steps of the airport, narrowing again as a dark figure dashed out of a dark ally to the right before it slipped into the waiting car, speeding off in the opposite direction.  
  
"what the hell?" Ruka whispered, resisting the urge to go speeding after the other car to pull up to the steps, checking out the bag before abandoning it when she heard a soft moan of pain coming from the ally.  
  
"hello? Hey where are you?" the blond called, easing herself slowly into the moonlit ally. She gasped slightly, running forward as she spotted a figure lying across one of the steel crates, her shirt ripped open with her jeans halfway down her legs. Haruka closed her eyes for a moment, reaching her hand down to feel for a pulse. It was weak, but there. Withdrawing her hand, she gasped in shock, looking down at her hand. It was covered in blood. From the woman. Someone had cut across her neck…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Cliffhanger!!! *munches on her Cap'n crunch* lol, tell me what you think. I always love reviews and emails. No flames pleas! *eyes the flame-thrower in the trashcan* follow Cloud's example! ^_^ lol. 


	3. Old Friends

Don't Look Back  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Angelos  
  
Disclaimer: awwwww, do I hafta? *Looks fearfully at Naoko-San with her cattle prod in hand* erm…OKAY! I ADMIT IT!!! I DON'T OWN THEM!!! SAILORMOON ISN'T MINE!!! *Looks back at Naoko-San* Not even my beloved Haruka-Chan? Pleeeaaasssseee? NEVER MIND! I TAKE IT BACK! *Whimper* I don't even own Haruka… *gets pet on the head by Naoko* this is low….  
  
Hey! On with the third chappie!!! ^_^ I'm home from the hospital!! The knee hurts like hell, but at least I can walk again! Well, I'll be able to walk again when everything heals. Lol, be happy! It's allowing me to write the next chapter! Lol, on with the chappie!  
  
Ages I've changed:  
  
Haruka~20  
  
Michiru~16  
  
Usagi (and senshi if I add the others)~17  
  
Mamoru~21  
  
Derek~28  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"She's resting peacefully sir, it's a good thing you got her here so soon, or she would have surely died" the young resident doctor smiled, placing a hand on Haruka's arm before batting her eyelashes at the blond. Haruka silently groaned.  
  
"Thank you. May I see her now?" Haruka asked, giving the woman a charming smile as the woman seemed to melt at her feet, nodding excitedly while babbling about a special favor for such a handsome guy. Ignoring her, Haruka strode forward, walking slowly into the darkened hospital room. A sharp breath escaped her lips as she saw the dark blood soaked patch at the base of her neck, almost hidden by her beautiful aquamarine hair.  
  
"The cut was luckily not as long as we first thought. Just a scratch really, but a deep one. It should heal over in a few days. Could you tell me anything about her? I mean…is she your…sister, or what?" the young doctor asked, still latched onto Haruka's arm.  
  
"No, she's definitely not my sister" the blond stated coldly, shrugging the woman off before sitting down next to the hospital bed, just as the young beauty let out a small moan of pain.  
  
"W-where am I?" the smaller woman asked, opening fearful eyes to look at Haruka, "and who the hell are you?!"  
  
"I think I'm the one who saved you!" Haruka shot back, feeling offended by the deep mistrust in the woman's eyes.  
  
'What did you expect stupid? For her to throw herself into your arms? She's probably not even a lesbian!' Ruka thought darkly, rubbing her aching temples.  
  
"What do you mean…saved me? I-I can't…remember…how did I get here?" the other woman asked, pulling Michiru from her thoughts.  
  
"You were almost raped last night. I found you in an ally with your clothes torn apart and that cut on your neck." The blond pointed, anger flaring once more as the aqua haired woman slapped her hand away, "what were you doing out so late? You don't look more then 15"  
  
"16. I'm 16. And everything else isn't any of your business"  
  
"Got a name to go with that, miss 16?" Haruka asked, leaning back from the bed.  
  
"Um…Michelle. Michelle Ka..tri" Michiru covered swiftly, noticing the man's features darken slightly, "and who are you Mr…."  
  
"Miss Ten'oh Haruka" the blond smiled, "I'm the youngest photographer to enter the business. I own Ten'oh inc."  
  
Michiru nodded slightly, relaxing as she realized slowly whom she was with. She'd been a great fan of Mr…Miss Ten'ohs work since she'd come out two years before, "that means you're only…what, 19?"  
  
"20"  
  
(AN: sorry about the age difference. ^_^)  
  
"Haruka!" a rough voice called from the door, causing Michiru to flinch as Haruka's partner walked into the room, eyeing Michiru with unease, "so this is where you've been. I've been trying to get ahold of you. Mrs.Chiba wishes you to join her for dinner tonight"  
  
Haruka smiled, remembering the bubbly blond from her early teenage years. When she'd been an outsider, and nobody wanted anything to do with her, Usagi had been the first to befriend her.  
  
"She's just gotten back from her honeymoon, right?" the blond asked, not noticing as a cold wall was put up between she and Michiru.  
  
The dark haired man nodded, flicking his eyes to the girl in the bed before looking meaningfully at Haruka.  
  
"Oh, Michelle, this is Derek Windwood. He's my assistant at the firm…Michelle?"  
  
"Please leave…now…" Michiru whispered, huddling into a small ball. Her anger flared as no one made a move to leave, "GET OUT!"  
  
"Michelle-"  
  
"Leave her alone Haruka, we need to go tux shopping" Derek suddenly grabbed hold of her arm, casting one dark look at the shocked Michiru before dragging Haruka out of the room.  
  
'Why did I do that?' Michiru suddenly wondered, chills racking her body, 'Miss Ten'oh was being perfectly civil to me…it feels so empty without her here with me…'  
  
The aqua haired girl let out a small sob, turning her face to the pillows as the floodgate of tears broke…  
  
"You found her how?!" a young blond shrieked, causing some of the other customers to glance at them.  
  
"I know. She seemed so calm when she woke up. It wasn't until Derek came in that she started rejecting me. I must admit it hurts more then I'd like it to." Haruka laughed self mockingly. Usagi nodded, her sweet face pinched with concern.  
  
"Maybe…you care for her? I mean, it's been a very long time since you've last had a girlfriend. You and Rei broke up almost a year ago." The younger blond whispered, still thinking it was a touchy subject, besides the point that Rei and Haruka were still close friends.  
  
"Hmmm…you do have a point Odango." Haruka smiled, earning a glare from her companion. Usagi had gotten her hair cut to waist length before her wedding to Mamoru. The two were doing well, Usagi working for Haruka while attending Tokyo U, and Mamoru still doing residency.  
  
"If it were anyone but you, I'd hit them Ruka" Usagi smiled before giving Haruka a serious look, "do you want to call Mamo-Chan and see if he'd take over the resident job of Michiru Kaioh?"  
  
"Who?" Haruka cut in, looking confused.  
  
"Michiru Kaioh, the girl you checked in." Usagi murmured, wincing at the flash of hurt that went thought her friends eyes, "you didn't know…oh Ruka, I'm sorry"  
  
"No…it's okay. She had a shock, it's easy to see why she'd lie to me…" the older woman intoned, grasping her friends hand reassuringly.  
  
"Well, how about it? I'm sure Mamo-Chan could put in the good word for you…" Usagi winked, going back to her food. Haruka grinned charmingly, winking back.  
  
"I think I'll put the good word in myself. In fact, I think I've found my new beach girl" Haruka smiled, a dreamy look coming to her eyes as she imagined her beautiful angel in the summer suits. And the amount of time they'd be spending together.  
  
"That's a great idea! I can't wait to start working on it with you. Think, all day spent on beautiful beaches taking pictures all day. All those board walk shops and all the fairs!" the bubbly blond babbled on (AN: tongue twister. @_@), letting Haruka drift into her own little world for awhile before a husky voice laughed from just behind her, causing her to jump.  
  
"Sorry Ten'oh-San, didn't mean to scare you." Mamoru Chiba smiled, sliding into the booth next to his wife, taking a moment to kiss her softly before turning back to Ruka.  
  
"Haruka. We've been over this Doc. How ya feeling about loosing your charming wife for a couple weeks while we go gallivanting?" Haruka asked, laughing at the faked angst expression on his face.  
  
"I'm okay with it, you know I trust you. Just bring her home safely, and she's not being photographed. I don't want all of Japan gawking at my Usako." The ebony haired man laughed, his blue eyes dancing.  
  
"No problem. But I need my assistant. I don't know how I got on without her for three whole weeks. If it weren't for Derek Windwood, I'd have drowned…" Haruka stopped mid-sentence as she noticed the slight shadow that passed through Usagi's eyes, "What is it?"  
  
"Windwood-San…he seems so…offish to me. He's not coming with us is he?" Usagi asked, twirling a long strand of light gold hair around her finger.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm afraid he is. We're short handed with the amount of June Weddings we've got booked. You and Derek are the only ones who are free for two weeks." Haruka murmured, disturbed by the solemn attitude of the normally bubbly girl.  
  
"Okay. Don't' worry, I'll just avoid him. After all, I'm more important then him!" Usagi giggled, changing to a gasp as she glanced at the gold watch Haruka had given her, "Oh god! We're late for meeting up with Rei and the others! Sorry to cut this short, but we gotta go! You have to go talk to Michiru anyway! Bye Ruka!!"  
  
"The whirlwind strikes again" Haruka murmured before dropping enough money to pay for the meal as well as a large tip for the waiter. Picking up her Jacket, she slung it around her shoulders before walking out the door, sliding into her car as the Valet got out and collected his tip.  
  
'well Michiru…lets see what you'll think of this…' the blond thought, smiling again and she sped off towards the hospital…  
  
  
  
Michiru sat in her bed, quietly reading through the music magazine from her bag, gazing down at the graceful looking violins as she heard the heavy door creak open.  
  
"I'm not very hungry now miss…" the next word lodged itself in Michiru's throat as she glanced up, not to see the friendly nurse, but someone in a dark hooded coat coming towards her, holding up one of the deadly sharp surgery knives.  
  
"time to finish the job…" he grated roughly, raising the blade above his head…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cliffhanger!! Yey! Lol, it doesn't usually take me long to get new chapters uploaded, but it may take a while for the next one as I'm going back to school tomorrow. *pout* I've missed waaaaay too much work. lol, I will, however, try to get the next one up as soon as I can! Love you all!! 


	4. New Plans

Don't Look Back  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Angelos  
  
Disclaimer: Once more! I do not, will not ever, have not ever, owned Sailormoon. Still with me? Okay! Lol, as much as we would ALL love to have Sailormoon, Naoko keeps it all to herself for the sole reason that there would be a monstrous cat-fight for Sailormoon if she ever gave it up! ^_^ Can't you picture it? *looks fearfully at Cloud and Mike* um…yea…I'd hire a hit man personally! lol  
  
This Chappie is dedicated to…Michelle!! She's another Gal born in the great wonderful land of England, now in Canada!! Thanx Michelle!! =D She asked something that I should've explained. I changed the ages so it'd fit with the story. Michi is younger then Usagi becos I think it'd be rather...odd to have a married 15-year-old Usagi.  
  
Authors notes: HEY EVERYONE!!! You're back! Oh wow! lol, thanx a bunchies to all the ppl who reviewed my story! I don't have much time to babble on and on, since I only have about an hour and a half to do this as well as my History Outline and Thesis statement! *deep breath* now, on the last episode of the young and the beautiful!! ^^;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm not very hungry now miss…" the next word lodged itself in Michiru's throat as she glanced up, not to see the friendly nurse, but someone in a dark hooded coat coming towards her, holding up one of the deadly sharp surgery knives.  
  
"time to finish the job…" he grated roughly, raising the blade above his head…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
  
  
"I think not…" a husky voice sounded from the door, seconds before the dark figure was thrown into the next wall by an extremely angry blond. The figure wasted no time in slashing out at Haruka, catching the side of her jaw before he threw the woman off him, running from the room.  
  
"Haruka!" Michiru screamed, keeping Haruka from going after the man by sitting on the older woman's stomach, wrapping her arms around Haruka's neck before bringing her bleeding cheek against her shoulder.  
  
"Somebody help! Help, she's bleeding!!" the aqua haired woman screamed at the top of her lungs, feeling Haruka's arms come around her waist.  
  
"You could have been killed…" the blond murmured, her voice muffled by the darkly stained fabric of Michiru's hospital gown.  
  
"You could have been killed too." Michiru whispered back, suddenly blushing as the nurse who came in gaped at them, snapping her out of her momentary trance.  
  
"Y-you called Miss Kaioh?" the nurse asked, gasping as Haruka withdrew her head to look at her, "please, get up! We have to talk care of that! How did this happen?!"  
  
"A-a man, he came in…he was gonna kill me" Michiru stuttered, unable to look Haruka in the eyes as the blond got up and sat on the bed, letting the nurse clean the cut.  
  
"Don't worry Miss Kaioh, your…friend will be fine. It's not too deep" the nurse stated coldly, leaving the room soon after without bothering to say goodbye.  
  
"Well that was rude…" Haruka snorted, lightly touching the bandaged spot along her jaw.  
  
"Haruka…thank you…" the aqua haired girl whispered, causing Haruka to smile broadly, noticing the loss of the suffix 'San'.  
  
"Well…tell my something miss Michiru Kaioh, what are you planing to do when you get out of this hospital?" the blond asked casually, leaning against the side of the bed as Michiru gathered her clothes, changing quickly as Ruka turned her back.  
  
"I…I haven't thought of it really." Michiru murmured flippantly, throwing her hair over her shoulder. Haruka grinned to herself, seeing her opening.  
  
"Hey…do that hair thing again…" the blond murmured as Michiru gave her an odd look, shrugging her shoulders before tossing her hair again, causing Haruka's pulse to speed up slightly, "perfect…"  
  
"W-what's perfect?" Michiru snapped, becoming tired of the blondes little mind games.  
  
"You are perfect, Miss Kaioh…" Haruka murmured, using her real name purposely, causing the other woman to flush slightly, "I have a proposal for you"  
  
"W-what?" the younger woman flushed a deeper shade of red, stepping back slightly.  
  
"Nothing like that…I want to make a business proposal…" Haruka smiled charmingly, sitting in the chair next to the bed as the younger girl paced.  
  
"So start talking" the aqua haired girl snapped slightly, feeling cornered as she counted up the hospital bills. If she used a credit card, then she could be tracked…and brought home.  
  
"Well, I'm a photographer. I won one of the biggest companies in Tokyo in my field and I'm in need of a new girl for our next photo shoot. So far, I've got Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, and Ami Mizuno. But I need one more…I was hoping it would be you." Haruka finished, holding her breath.  
  
"What kind of shoot?"  
  
Haruka winced, wishing the question hadn't come up before the contract had been signed.  
  
"Erm…bathing suit. Two weeks along the coasts"  
  
Haruka felt the sting of Michiru's palm against her skin before the sentence was finished.  
  
Looking woefully at the retreating woman as a small smile came to the blondes' face, an idea forming in her head.  
  
"Well, I'll take that as a yes." Ruka smirked, teal eyes dancing with wicked glee as she trailed after the other woman…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WEEEEEEE!!!!! ANOTHER CHAPPIE DONE!!!! And an hour left to finish my Thesis before I have to go entertain those strange ppl in my living room. ^_^ HAIL TO THE KITTENS AND THE PENGUINS WHO WILL ONE DAY RULE THE WORLD!!! Until next chappie! Feel free to write me an email!  
  
Email: MysticAngel2002@bolt.com  
  
MSN: MoonGazerGirl@hotmail.com 


	5. First Kiss

Don't Look Back  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Angelos  
  
Disclaimer: I ADMIT IT!!! I STOLE RUKA AND HID HER IN MY ROOM!!!! PLEAASSSSEEEE!!! NO MOREEEE!!!! NOOOOO MOOOORRRRREEEE!!!! *meek look* I- I'll give her back if I can keep Michiru…MEEP!!! OKAY! They don't belong to me. IN FACT! None of em do!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Wait…why am I laughing? *sob* I ALSO don't own some of the ppl in this story! Lol, other then Derek, since he's my slave.  
  
Authors notes: WEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! WHAT DOES *THIS* TRIGGER DO?!?!?!?!??! Lol, I've just spent the last two hours training in a virtual Shooting range on the navy base!! Semi-auto and full mech. guns. Out of 400 targets…*sniffle* I ONLY GOT 349!!!! I have the target count if you wanna see it!!!! *scared look* my sister's cat, Toby, is sitting on my lap rubbing against my face. *pushes cat off her lap* evil, evil cat. It woke me up at…2AM THIS MORNING!!!! *starts crying in pain as Toby starts randomly attacking her ankles* I'll start writing…typing…now…  
  
*wink* say hi to Mack for me, Kay Mike? lol I also say Hi to Michelle! Just cos she gets a kick outta being in these notes, and she thinks the image of me sitting here laughing evilly with my Cap-n-crunch is funny, and Cloud, since she's my all time fave writer. (Don't worry Mike, you're still my fave person to flirt with…)  
  
Just to remind you, Michelle is the one the story is DETICATED TO. Lol, forget that and she'll hunt you down!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Downtown Tokyo, 4:46am  
  
'what am I going to do now?' Michiru thought dismally as she looked at what was left of her money. One plane ticket stub and a little over a hundred dollars. She sighed, turning as she heard her constant, yet unwanted, companion whistling behind her. 'maybe not so unwanted…'  
  
"Need a lift?" the blonde asked quietly, opening the door to her Yellow Mercedes. She frowned as she watched the aqua haired girl back away sharply before realization dawned on her, "I'm sorry…I forgot…about it…"  
  
"It's…okay. I don't…really know where anything is…" Michiru murmured softly, adjusting the strap on her small suitcase to a more comfortable place on her shoulder, shifting her feet uneasily.  
  
"So come to my office. See how things work. after all, you haven't' even considered my proposal. Seeing the office might help, ne?" the blonde offered, opening the passenger side door for the aqua haired woman. Michiru eyed it nervously before stepping forward, slipping quickly into the seat before buckling herself in, as if afraid she'd be dragged out of the warm leather seat.  
  
"I'm not gonna hurt you…you have to know that…" the blonde murmured as she slipped into the drivers seat and slung the car into gear.  
  
"So where are we going?" Michiru murmured after driving around for 15 minutes. The woman beside her grunted slightly, swinging the car around one more turn before nodding her head forward. Michiru looked forward, her eyes widening as she took in the huge skyscraper Haruka was speeding toward.  
  
"That WHOLE thing?" the younger woman gasped, tearing her eyes away from the building a moment to stare at the blonde beside her. The building was the highest in the area, pillars supporting the four entrances around it, seeming to slide into the one way glass walls reflecting the early pre-dawn light.  
  
"That whole building, yes. The lower levels I lease to smaller companies while the top levels are photo shooting areas, studios for filming, stuff like that. There are two or three art galleries and in the ball you see at the top, it's below my office." Haruka stopped for a moment, pulling the car to the side, "that is an auditorium that houses over 6000 people."  
  
The aquamarine haired woman gasped, her face flushing with delight as she looked up at the majestic looking building.  
  
"I-I could work…here…?" Michiru murmured dazedly, her eyes sparkling slightly as she gazed up at the building, not noticing the predatory grin on Haruka's face as she sensed her victims weakness.  
  
'Music…I should have guessed that…' the blonde thought before pulling the car up to the building, into her reserved parking space. She slipped out of the car, holding in a slight laugh as she saw her companion already out of the car heading toward the entrance.  
  
"I need to unlock it" Haruka murmured as the younger girl nearly ran into the intricately designed door, flushing as she let the blonde pass.  
  
"So…what would I have to do?" Michiru asked quietly as they walked through the lobby, feeling out of place in her grubby looking jeans and tennis shoes compared to Haruka's masculine business suit and loafers.  
  
"You'd come with me, my assistants, Derek Windwood and Usagi Chiba, and four other girls, whom I've told you about, and we'd leave for two weeks, travel along the coasts and photograph you in swimwear. If you do this, then you'd be open to other jobs here. Like…art gallery assistant…or perhaps…musician…?" Haruka murmured, lowering her voice dramatically as they reached the elevators.  
  
The effect worked, as the younger woman stumbled slightly, causing Haruka to loop her arm around Michirus waist to steady her.  
  
'Musician…oh mom…if only you could be here now…a chance to be like you…perform for millions…be famous…be safe, and never have to go home…' Michiru closed her eyes, savoring the thought as memories of standing backstage at her mother's concerts came back to her. Even as she relived the happiest moments of her life, she couldn't seem to tear her mind from the fact that the attractive blonde still had her arm around her waist.  
  
"We're here."  
  
"What?" Michiru asked intelligently, earning a smug smile from Haruka as she let go of Michiru's waist, causing a feeling of loss to well up in her. She shook her head, starting to feel sorry for herself again, 'you've almost been raped in the last 30 hours…and you don't even know if she's gay or not. Snap out of it.'  
  
"Hey, snap out of it." Haruka whispered gently, leading her guest out of the elevator after sliding a small plastic card through a little slot Michiru hadn't noticed before. They stepped forward through the sliding metal doors into a long hallway, the light crème colored walls lined with beautiful landscape photos, as well as large magazine covers, blown up and framed to show that Ten'oh inc. photos were in them. There was only one door on each side of the hall, which were large boardrooms, Haruka soon explained. After a short walk, they entered what seemed to be a lounge; plush looking couches surrounding a well used cherry wood table set in a sunken circle in the center of the room. One wall of windows looked proudly to the east, where the sun was now partially up, while the other three walls were punctuated with doors, presumably leading to different offices and dark rooms.  
  
"So, what do you think of it?" Haruka suddenly asked, leading her to one set of double doors to the left. She looked back as Michiru didn't answer, smiling slightly as she found her gazing out the full-length windows with an awed expression on her lovely face.  
  
"I'll do it…"  
  
Haruka smiled, troubled slightly by the rush of happiness the three words brought, "very good. I must say I'm glad you didn't make poor Usagi do up the contract for nothing. She's looking forward to meeting you." The blonde murmured, walking up behind the other woman to stare out the windows. As gasped slightly as the girl in front of her turned suddenly, throwing her arms around the stunned blondes neck.  
  
"Thank you…" Michiru murmured, tipping her face up to her new boss. She smiled softly; impulsively leaning up to press her lips to Haruka's experimentally. As the blonde reacted slowly, putting her arms around Michiru's waist, the younger girl smiled slightly, running the tip of her tongue across Haruka's lower lip, causing the Blonde to groan and deepen the kiss.  
  
"Miss Ten'oh?!" the small yelp acted like lightning, causing the two to jump away from each other and look sheepishly at the ground as a young woman with curled chestnut hair piled onto her head in a neat style and wide hazel eyes regarded them with a stunned expression.  
  
"Michiru, I'd like you too meet my personal secretary, Chelle Topaz. If it weren't for her, this place would come down around my ears. Not even Derek and Usagi could replace her" Haruka listed off, earning a wicked grin from the secretary.  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere and you know it Haruka. Now get your butt in that office before Mr. Windwood blows his top" the cheerful girl chirped, causing both of the other women to swing around, regarding Derek as he stood darkly in the doorway, sleek looking as ever with a small glass of vodka clutched in one hand.  
  
"I see we have our new girl. Miss Topaz, do your job for once, and get her the contract. Haruka, if I could speak to you?" the man changed his tone slightly as he spoke to his employer before pushing away from the door frame where he was leaning to go back into the office to the right of the double doors Haruka had been heading to.  
  
"Chelle-"  
  
"No problem boss lady. I'll take care of your…erm…new girl" Chelle laughed merrily as both women blushed to the roots before both headed their separate ways…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NOOOOO!!!! NOT DEREK!!!!! *Leans back and munches on her lucky charms* Hearts stars and horseshoes, clovers and blue moons! Pots of gold and rainbows, and the red balloons!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Lol, see, Michelle is now in my story!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Only the ppl who email me and talk to me on my lovely MSN all the time are put in my stories. Common now ppl! I'm reduced to bribery!! Anyway! Mike and Michelle are my most devoted readers! (*Sweatdrop* and reviewers) lol, YOU'RE NEXT PRINCE MIKE!!!! *Giggles* Until the next chappie, I love you all! Now see that pretty review button…PRESS IT!!! Good lil ppl! *Pets their heads at her own risk of getting bitten*  
  
MSN: MoonGazerGirl@hotmail.com  
  
Email: MysticAngel2002@bolt.com 


	6. New friends

Don't look back  
  
1 Chapter 6  
  
By: Angelos  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon. I DON'T! lol, please, stop making me relive this horrid memory! *sob*  
  
Author's notes: THANK YOU SOOOO MUCHOS CHELLE-CHAN!!!!! My faithful Muse. Mike is one of my dear muses too, but she's distracting. *Winks* ANYWAY! Thank you all for reviewing! I can't believe you're BACK. ^_^ *Wicked gleam enters eyes* now I will introduce Mike into the story. MUHAHAHAHA!!!! *Giggles meekly* I'm just WAITING for the flames to come about putting ppl you all don't know into the story. ANYWAY! On with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What exactly was that?" Derek murmured quietly as he sat down in Haruka's plush leather chair, taking on an irritated look that fit his mood perfectly.  
  
"You saw what it was. I know you're a grown man with a taste for women, you can't exactly say you don't know what I was doing" Haruka slid in smoothly, causing Derek to relax at her player-like attitude.  
  
"I didn't mean to overstep my bounds Mr. Ten'oh. Forgive my rudeness. We need to discuss a few things before we leave next week. Now, transportation is all set up. Busses for the girls arrive next Friday at 8 in the morning and we hit the first beach the next morning. Now, which lines of clothes shall I have ready…?"  
  
Haruka sighed, relaxing in the chair opposite her assistant, waiting patiently for the meeting to end so she could rescue Michiru from her secretary's teasing…  
  
  
  
"And then she called here and told me to set up your contract! She really likes you ya know." the bubbly brunette giggled as Michiru's face flushed slightly. They'd been talking for nearly an hour as they waited for Haruka to come back.  
  
"So does everyone know that she's…well, female?" the aqua haired girl asked, averting her face as she changed the subject. Chelle smirked, but let it go, sliding onto the desk in one neat move.  
  
"No way. I know because I've been around her since grade school. Photography is still a mainly male dominated field, so Haruka's looks get her far. Everyone thinks she's a guy. Except Usagi and the girls. And a couple others you'll meet pretty soon. In fact, if you hang with me, I'll introduce them to you. There's a meeting for the girls and the crew in an hour. Oops!" Chelle giggled, looking at her watch, "make that 10 minutes. I never thought talking could be so much fun. Then again, I have a feeling being on your good side will come in handy in the future…near future…" the woman murmured cryptically, sliding off the desk before snatching up a clip board, motioning for the door.  
  
Michiru sighed, wondering how they could all deal with such a fast paced life as she followed her newest friend out the door, into the large room that she'd come from an hour ago. She blinked slightly as the sound of soft laughter rang out as they stepped into the room. She was surprised with the site of a group of women and men milling around the spacious room.  
  
"When did they come?" she asked as Chelle giggled beside her, twirling a curl around one graceful finger as she gazed with fondness at most in the room, blushing as one of the two blond men by the windows winked at her. The other, his blond hair spiked with gel, wearing baggy pants and a clean white buttoned shirt, seemed at odds with the first, who wore a well- tailored suit, his blond hair slicked back from his face.  
  
"Those are Mike and Taylor." Chelle murmured, saying the latter name with a slight swoon in her voice.  
  
"Chelle! Hello darling!" A soft voice called out, a slight British accent curling around each word, causing Michiru to smile. Chelle did too as they turned to see a young woman with fiery copper tresses framing a sweet face and sharp steel grey eyes, denying anyone the chance to think her anything but what she was.  
  
"Michiru, I'd like you to meet Lilica Johnson. Lil, this is the new girl, Michiru." Chelle introduced them, glancing up as the two shook hands, a dreamy look coming to her eyes as a charming smile curved her lips, "hey Mike…Taylor" she murmured, a seductive note in her voice as she spoke the lightly blushing boy's name.  
  
"Michiru hmmm? Nice to meet you." A husky voice laughed beside her, causing her to jump before looking up at the man who looked almost exactly like Haruka, except for the spiked hair and baggy jeans.  
  
"Michiru, this is my partner, Mike. She's Haruka's cousin" Lil murmured, causing Michiru to gape at her before glancing back at Mike, who was laughing softly as she wrapped her arms around the British girls waist, bestowing a light kiss to her forehead. 'Must be in the family.' She thought before several other greetings took her attention as she met with lighting crew, set up, and other parts of the vast company….  
  
  
  
Haruka sighed with relief as she looked down at her watch, a smile curving her lips as she held up her hands to interrupt Derek in the middle of his rant on the DSC team. Apparently he thought Lil and Mike were replaceable.  
  
"Derek, buddy, our meeting." The blond reminded, standing up and stretching the stiffness from her joints.  
  
"Right. Lets go then." The man across from her murmured, getting up with an irritated grumble, still obviously upset with whatever stunt Lil had talked Mike and her secretary into doing. For some reason, the two British didn't get along as well as they once did. (An: sorry Dev, but it fits the story, you'll see! *singsong voice*)  
  
Walking to the large wooden doors, Haruka swung them open, earning dead silence as she walked over to where Michiru was, sitting on one of the couches, surrounded by crew members. Haruka groaned as she looked around the room, not seeing the five faces she should have. Her models.  
  
"We're here! We're not late! I'm sorry!"  
  
Haruka winced, fearing for her doors as Usagi, followed by four others, came flying into the room. Her eyes widened slightly as one more figure poked her head into the room, her long forest green hair spilling around her shoulders.  
  
"Setsuna, my dear, I'm glad you could make it." Haruka heard Derek drawl from behind her. The older woman blushed, her magneta eyes snapping with fire as she walked stiffly to the couches, plunking herself down beside Michiru with a slight smile in the dazed girls direction.  
  
"Lighten up Derek. Now," Haruka started, turning her attention to the crowd, "I'm glad you all made it. I'd like you to meet our newest model, Michiru! Come up here Miss Kaioh."  
  
Michiru blushed, but stood up, dutifully walking up the two stairs out of the sunken area to take Haruka's proffered hand.  
  
"Michiru, I'd like you to meet the other models, Ami Mizuno, Minako Aino, Rei Hino, and Makoto Kino."  
  
The four girls stepped forward, each wearing a kimono that just seemed to FIT. The first, a shy looking girl with short blue hair and sparkling blue eyes smiled, taking her hand in a firm grip before stepping back to let a tall brunette with dark green eyes say hello. The next was a bubbly blond, her light blue eyes seeming to laugh as she took on a comically dramatic pose, dropping to her knee and kissing the blushing Michiru's hand.  
  
"She's an actress." Haruka murmured helpfully in her ear, making Michiru smile. The last girl was a tall raven-haired beauty with cold looking violet eyes. She stepped forward, but simply bowed before walking back to her friends.  
  
"That was Rei, she's a very suspicious girl. She'll warm up to you when she gets to know you better. And finally, my two leading ladies, whom I've missed terribly. Usagi, and Setsuna. They're co-managers of the photo shoots." The blond finally said, giving a satisfied grin as the last two met, Setsuna giving her a knowing look before leading Michiru back to the couches, Usagi staying up with Haruka and Derek.  
  
"Now, does anyone have a problem with being ready by Friday at 8? No? Good. Any questions? No? Good! So, mill around, enjoy your last week before putting your noses to the grindstone!" Haruka chirped, earning several groans and 'boos'.  
  
Leaving the bulk of the 'people' work to Derek, Haruka jumped down the two steps, smiling down at Michiru regretfully.  
  
"I'm afraid I've got to go back to my office, but Setsuna is going to introduce you to the line of suits with the other girls, and Usagi has offered to take you shopping, talk to Chelle about your new ID and timetables, and…if you need a place to stay, my place is free for your use." Haruka finished lamely, handing the blushing girl a small plastic card, "the floor above this one is my apartment. Just use that card, and…yea. I'll see ya later…maybe"  
  
Michiru watched with a dazed look as the blond turned, walking out of the room into her office as someone laughed from behind her.  
  
"Boy, has she got it bloody bad" Lil giggled, nudging Setsuna, who simply smiled reassuringly at Michiru.  
  
"So, Are we going shopping or what?!" the girl known as Usagi chimed in, getting a chorus of agreements and cheers from the other models and Lil as Mike and the other men gracefully (or bluntly) backed out, each knowing the chances they took in going shopping. Usagi scowled slightly before doing a once over on Michiru's slightly grubby jeans and dirty white shirt. Her figure was fine. Like all the other model's she'd seen, but there was something in Michiru's eyes, a fear, or strength, that just seemed to add to her allure. Usagi sighed, shaking her head before slipping an arm through Michiru's, starting in on her favorite subject as the small group left.  
  
Mamoru.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TADA! Lol, okay, so it was a little confusing. Anyway! I gotta go! Tell me what you think! Should I make Rei side with Derek, should she still be physic?! TELL ME PLEEEAAAASSSSEEEEE!!!!! lol later!  
  
~Angelos~ 


	7. 7a Chills

Don't' look Back  
  
Chapter 7a  
  
Angelos  
  
Disclaimer: I own Lil. And ONLY Lil. Derek belongs to Dennis, and Mike…well, Mike belongs to herself. I DON'T OWN SAILORMOON!!! Really, I don't. lol, I COULD sit here quietly and sob about it for awhile, but I have to make up for the last, really crappy chappie. Okie? Okie.  
  
AN: Thanx to all the lovely mail on how I should NOT side Rei with Derek, it was a 14 to 1 ratio against making Rei evil, soooo, Majority rules. This may end up slightly depressive without me exactly knowing it. Big thing with one of my closest friends dying, and stuff, I'm using this as my escape from Sanity. On with the chappie!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next week passed in a blur for Michiru as she slowly learned the ropes of the business, Setsuna being the most helpful. The older woman had taken her under her wing, showing her how to handle the catwalk, how to put on makeup, and how to deal with the ever cold Rei Hino. And Michiru still hadn't seen Haruka since the meeting. She'd come home, Michiru knew, since the lights she'd kept on were always turned off and Coffee made when she woke up. Already it was Thursday and they'd be leaving the next morning.  
  
"Haruka…where are you?" Michiru wondered to herself as she stood by the wall of windows overlooking the city. She jumped slightly as the phone beside her started ringing shrilly.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Ten'oh residence." Michiru chirped as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Come to dinner with me?" a well-known husky voice asked quietly as Michiru pictured Haruka on the other end, grinning charmingly.  
  
"Where? What time?" Michiru asked, earning soft laughter from the other woman.  
  
"I'm waiting outside the building. It's a surprise. Grab a sweater"  
  
*Click*  
  
Michiru stood staring blankly at the phone from a moment before a slow smile graced her features. Dashing back to her room, she slipped on a new pair of jeans, covering her blue tank top with a black 'Nike' sweater. (AN: I don't own Nike either)  
  
Pulling her purse with her, she fairly ran to the elevator, sliding the card into the slot before bracing herself against the wall, still not used to the sickening speed the elevator fell with, the numbers above the door giving a small light show as Michiru held her stomach. She looked up as the elevator stopped 5 floors before it was supposed to, the hairs on the back of her neck rising as the doors opened.  
  
"Hello Miss Kaioh." A silky smooth voice murmured as Derek Windwood walked into the elevator, "where are you going so late? You should be resting for tomorrow."  
  
"I-I'm going to dinner with Haruka." Michiru stuttered, edging away from the man who made her feel slightly sicker then the elevator ride itself. She nearly jumped from the wall in her haste to get out of the small lift, dashing out into the lobby where Haruka was waiting for her.  
  
"Michiru, what's wrong?" The blonde asked, looking up to meet the eyes of Derek, before being pulled away by a near frantic Michiru.  
  
"Lets j-just go, p-please?" Derek heard her stutter before they went out of earshot. A dark smile curled his lips as a plan to get rid of the girl formed in his mind…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I KNOW! Really short, I know. I'll have the next chappie done real soon! I still love the feedback. I answer every email as soon as I can. Later!  
  
~Angel~ 


	8. 7b Shadows on the water

Don't Look Back  
  
Chapter 7b  
  
Angelos  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon! I own Lil, and I own Sarah, but I don't own anything else! I swear! SM © Naoko, Derek © Dennis Booth, Mike © Mike, and Chelle © Michelle. If you haven't noticed, I just like making those cute lil ©s. ^_^  
  
Authors notes: I know I know, the last two chappies have been crap, but that's okay. Today, suffering from a hangover I acquired in the company of Karen and, funny enough, My grandmother! Crazy old bat. ANYWAY! I'm almost over my depressive state over loosing Diana, much as I miss her, I must go on! And before I loose my fans, I write more for you! ^#^ Thank you to those who wrote to tell me to feel better. I love you all! And thank you muchos to Chelle-Chan, since she's my muse and an all round awesome gal for talking me outta my depression! Anyway, on with the chappie!  
  
'You love the things I say I do, the way I hurt myself again to get back at you'  
  
~ Linkin Park  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Haruka sighed slightly, tightening her grip on the handles of her motorcycle as the woman behind her tightened her grip around the blondes waist. They'd been driving for what seemed like forever, yet neither seemed to want the magic of speeding together into the wind to end.  
  
'But it had to eventually…' Haruka thought regretfully as she saw her destination, the first site for the photo shoot the next day. The beach was beautifully lit in moonlight; the silver expanse of rolling waves foaming along the silver sand seemed to bacon them to it. A small grin graced Haruka's features as she pulled the Bike off the highway, knowing Michiru hadn't seen it yet, since her head was still buried into the center of her back, between her shoulder blades.  
  
"We're here" The blonde murmured into the microphone that let them talk through the helmets, causing Michiru to jump slightly before yawning, stretching her arms as the Bike finally coasted to a stop in the center of the beach.  
  
"Oh Haruka…it's…magnificent." The younger woman gasped, awed by the majestic beauty around her, "but I thought we were going for dinner?"  
  
"We are." Haruka smiled, pulling the cover off the small compartment at the back to withdraw a small basket of food and a slim paper bag that held a bottle of Bailey's. Michiru smiled, gazing up at the blonde as she pulled the helmet off her head, running a hand through her hair while carrying her parcels with the other. She walked forward some, looking for the right spot while her companion took off her shoes and socks, setting them aside before tiptoeing into the freezing water.  
  
Turning around after rolling out a small beach blanket, Haruka watched the beautiful woman wade into the water as far as her mini skirted business suit, obviously chosen by Setsuna for it's style, would let her. The ocean seemed to welcome her, rolling its waves with the graceful movements of her feet on the ocean floor. The silver of the moon glinted off the surface of the water, seeming to make her hair shimmer and her eyes glitter with repressed emotion.  
  
"That's why I knew you were perfect for me" Haruka blurted, blushing as Michiru glanced up to gawk at her, "I mean, for the job, with the beach and…yea"  
  
Michiru laughed as her employer rubbed the back of her neck, flushing under her intent gaze. She felt slightly barren inside as the other woman turned away to pick up the bottle of Bailey's, pouring the thick liquid into two crystal flutes.  
  
'Get your head out of the clouds Michiru, she's probably only interested in you because, well, like she said, you're perfect for the job' the aquamarine haired girl thought, blushing to herself as her inner voice told her it was something more then that.  
  
"I hope you like Bailey's. Lil got Setsuna and Usagi hooked on it during the bachlorette party for Usagi's wedding, and it just caught on to the rest of us." Haruka murmured, grinning sheepishly as she handed Michiru a flute of milky liquid, motioning for her to sit down. Michiru did, folding her legs gracefully under herself while sniffing the odd-looking drink. Taking a sip, she sighed with pleasure as the sweet liquid slid around her tongue before she swallowed. After downing the rest in silence as her companion dished out various foods, she set down the glass, noticing a distinct buzz in the back of her head.  
  
"So, why did Usagi marry so young? She doesn't seem like one to stay with one guy. Who's Mamoru?" Michiru asked, feeling bolder then she usually would.  
  
"Well, Mamoru is a resident doctor at Tokyo Medical Research Center and Hospital, and they married when Mamoru was going to be transferred. They'd planned to have the wedding after he got back in two years, only, he didn't last two months before he came back for her" the blonde laughed, a fond smile tugging the corner of her lips, "so they got married a lot earlier then planned, and Mamoru is finishing his training here. In the meantime, I get my lovely assistant back."  
  
Michiru smiled, thinking how lucky any children the pair would have. 'Dad was like that when mum was alive…they loved each other so much. She'd love to see me now. All grown up. I'll be able to fulfill her dreams of becoming a violinist.' She thought, tears welling up in her eyes as she pictured her mother's face.  
  
"What are you thinking of?"  
  
Michiru jumped, her head snapping up to meet the beautiful teal eyes of one very handsome blonde. One very handsome blonde who seemed to have gotten closer while she was thinking. Before she could stop herself, she started giggling, watching the other woman blink in surprise at the reaction when Michiru had seemed about to cry moments before. A wicked grin curved Haruka's lips as she suddenly jumped up, leaning over to pluck Michiru from her spot on the ground, holding her tight as she kicked and laughed before running over to the waters edge, dropping the aqua haired girl into the water.  
  
"Why you-you, you're next!" Michiru laughed, lunging up out of the water to wrap her arms around the stunned blondes neck, tipping them both off- balance until they both landed, sputtering and laughing, into the cold water. Looking down at Haruka from where she sat, victoriously, on the blondes stomach, Michiru grinned, laughing freely for the first time since her…since her father had remarried that witch.  
  
"What's the matter? You went all serious on me again…" Haruka murmured, snapping Michiru out of her thoughts as she ran one hand across the soft skin of the younger girl's neck.  
  
"Just thinking of my family…that's all…" Michiru half-lied, shivering as the waves rolled out, leaving them both on wet sand, Michiru still sitting on the blondes stomach. She leaned down, resting her head on the other woman's chest before closing her eyes, enjoying the feel of Haruka's hands tentatively playing with her hair.  
  
"Want to tell me about it?"  
  
Michiru looked up, bringing her face parallel with Haruka's, a small smile lighting her features as she slowly leaned closer to brush her lips against Haruka's, whispering a small 'no' before completely closing the gap, relishing in the feeling she'd been missing since she'd last been in the blondes arms…  
  
~*~  
  
"You have a problem sir." A tall woman with dark black hair cut short spoke rapidly into a small cell in her hand, a dark look crossing her face as she looked down the beach.  
  
"What's happening Sarah?" the raspy voice of Derek Windwood demanded, causing the woman to frown.  
  
"Don't Snap at me *sir, they're bringing a new look to the term "roll in the hay". Only this time it's using sand and MY Haruka." Sarah snarled, using one hand to snap pictures of the two while talking to the man who paid her. Anger boiled through her veins as sharp black eyes took in the whole scene, watching as her blonde obsession wrapped the little bitch in a warp embrace.  
  
"Well, what do you plan to do about it? Are you going to let that little bitch take your Prize just as you were about to wrangle it? Haruka wanted you. He hired you for the last six photo shoots. It wasn't until Michiru showed up that Haruka lost interest in you. This of it this way," Derek bargained, catching Sarah's furious interest, "if you get rid of that little bitch, then Haruka will be yours again. Think about it Sarah, until then, I'll get you into the Beach photo shoots. Be ready for 8 tomorrow morning. Dress to kill. Literally."  
  
Sarah glared at the phone as a click sounded in her ear before snapping it shut, throwing it into the black Jeep behind her. Snapping a few more photos for future use, she stared at her beloved a few more moments before slipping back into her jeep, driving quietly away…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DUN DUN DUH!!!!!!  
  
I didn't get more then two reviews on the last chappie, so I'm hoping this one will please you more. *shrug* if it doesn't, oh well. *wince* no flames please. Lol, thanx to Mikey for suggesting the return of Sarah! ^_^ I was at a dead end almost before he saved me. If anyone has any suggestions, I listen to all. It's reviews and Emails that keep me going with this. 


	9. Forgiven

Don't Look Back  
  
Chappie 8  
  
Angelos  
  
Disclaimer: YES!!! I OWN IT!!! GO AHEAD AND SUE ME!! You won't get much. Lol, I just spent the day shopping and beach hopping. Think I have any money left after that? Noooooo! So go ahead! I claim it! Sailormoon is MINE!!! *giggle* actually, it's © of Naoko, but if you didn't already know that, WHAT KIND OF SM FAN R U?!?!?  
  
AN: Thank you sooo much to Karen, Alicia, Cressy, and Corey, for taking me out yesterday. Like you know, I've been TOTALLY bummed out over Diana and I miss her so much! We lit candelabraz(no not the candlestick holders, it's little boats used in China to wish ppl to their heaven) and sent them off into the ocean today, and it was after that that I ended up dropping my beach skirt into the water, hence the inspiration! ^#^ u'll see!  
  
AND NOW! The…PHOTO SHOOT!!!! Lol, no more waiting for Water Lily!!  
  
~*~  
  
7am seemed to come too early for Haruka as she reached up to slam her hand onto the annoying alarm-clock that kept telling her it was time to get up. She sat up; groggily running a hand through her hair as the regretful turn of events for the night before came back to her full force. It had been going well for her, Michiru had been willing and able, but something had pulled the blonde back, something nagging her at the back of her mind. Michiru had taken her withdraw the wrong way, and Haruka had ended up sitting there with a glass of Bailey's dumped on her head.  
  
Definitely not the way she'd have liked things to have gone.  
  
Walking out of the bathroom after a quick shower, she was shocked to find a note in the kitchen rather then the cheerful morning person who'd been living with her for the last week. Picking up the note, she felt slightly disappointed.  
  
Hey Haruka,  
  
I came and took your beloved Michiru away with me. Sorry girl, but the poor thing needed more new clothes. Not everyone can live on the sorry amount of clothes you call a wardrobe. Anyway, we'll be there on time. Setsuna is with us to make sure of that. Mike will pick you up in half an hour since you've probably just dragged yourself out of bed an hour before we have to LEAVE. Get a grip girl. See ya later.  
  
Lil.  
  
PS: Michiru's still mad about something, watch it.  
  
"She has to find out about everything doesn't she." The blonde grumbled irritably, crunching the note in one hand before setting to finish packing up her stuff before her cousin arrived.  
  
Mike probably knew too, and she'd never make it to the meeting without having all the details dragged out and made fun of.  
  
Joy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Smile Michiru, you can't stay mad forever." Lil laughed, her accent seeming slightly frosty after two hours of having the other girl sulk.  
  
Setsuna frowned at her, shaking her head slowly as they all sat waiting with the other girls by the buses, suits and equipment being loaded up and packed into dark vans with "Ten'oh Inc." plastered on the sides.  
  
Michiru gave them a weak smile, still badly hurt from Haruka's rejection but understanding of Lil's irritability. She fought down a flutter of anticipation as the sound of a motorcycle could be heard roaring toward them, before it was seen following a dark black jeep into the parking lot.  
  
"Mike!" Lil called, jumping up from the bench as the bike slowed to a crawl before stopping completely. Grey eyes glinting devilishly, Lil grabbed hold of Michiru's arm, dragging her off the bench as she ran toward the bike, surprising Michiru with her strength as she was dragged helplessly along.  
  
"Hello darling, I missed you." The British murmured adoringly as she leaned up to kiss her lover, taking a moment to whisper something in the tomboy's ear. Mike nodded, giving Haruka a wink before leading a triumphant Lil away before she could cause anymore havoc.  
  
"Michiru, please listen to me-"Haruka began before a shrill voice called her name, seconds before a scantily clad body threw itself at her. Haruka caught the girl, glaring harshly as she noticed whom it was she had caught.  
  
"Hello baby, how've you been without me?" Sarah murmured, flicking a disgusted look at Michiru over her shoulder, "do you mind?"  
  
"No actually, not at all." The aqua haired girl snapped, turning on her heel to storm away, causing a few people to glance after her before giving Haruka dirty looks. Setsuna glared at the beautiful black haired girl clinging to her employer before walking up, tapping the girl politely on the shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry Sarah, but you're not in this shoot. You'll have to leave now, the group must go." The green haired woman murmured, reaching forward to untangle the girl's arms from around Haruka's neck. Haruka gave a sigh of relief before running in the direction Michiru had gone. Setsuna felt a slight chill run up her spine as the girl turned to regard her coldly.  
  
"Listen up Setsuna, no sense giving me that little I'm-the-boss act. Haruka is mine, you little bitch, and if you check your little board again, you'll find I *am* on this trip, got me?" Sarah snarled, flicking her short black hair back from her face before turning on a heel to storm onto one of the buses.  
  
"She's right Setsuna. I ordered her to come. You can take the subject up with me if you want to, but leave Haruka out of it. Mr. Ten'oh has personal feelings in the matter, so he is not aloud to make business decisions on the matter." Derek chided, slipping up to stand beside the woman, sliding an around about her shoulders. Setsuna felt ill as she shrugged his hand off her shoulder, but had to admit he was right. Looking over at where Haruka was nearly pleading Michiru for her forgiveness, she felt a slight premonition that the two wouldn't have happiness for a while…  
  
~*~  
  
Haruka sat in the sun on the beach she'd been on last night with Michiru, a brooding look in her eyes as she stared blankly down the beach a patch of messed up sand, the tire treks from her bike still slightly visible.  
  
"Mr. Ten'oh! Everything is ready for you and Mrs. Chiba to start shooting now." Setsuna called, smiling as she turned to catch a glimpse of the aqua haired Michiru gazing dreamily at the blonde before she found something interesting on the canopy above her head. Everyone was slightly tense, as it always was before they got into the swing of a long-term project. Each of the models wore a suit to match them, as Setsuna had made sure of. The first line being string bikinis with a Dragon design on them, she'd matched each with a color that would set the standards for the rest of the shoot. Rei was in colors of Red and purple, Makoto in pinks and greens, Ami in Blues and silvers, Minako in yellows and oranges, and Michiru in majestic pastels that matched the ocean. Sarah, on the other hand, wore black and brown, which she seemed insulted by, claiming she should wear Michiru's lines of suits.  
  
Sighing, Haruka picked up her camera, and walked over to Usagi, who already had hers loaded and ready, Derek standing by with extra film and lenses.  
  
"Now, don't look at the camera! Act like it's a normal day at the beach!" Usagi called cheerfully, before running off to chase the regulars, leaving Michiru and Sarah to Haruka, as both hadn't moved from their places.  
  
"Michiru, just relax…be yourself…" Haruka whispered to her, urging her with her eyes. Sarah moved in front of the shy girl, smiling seductively into the camera while posing in every way she could. Haruka stepped forward to reprimand the obnoxious girl but stopped as Michiru smiled reassuringly at her. Turning silently, she walked into the water, looking completely natural as she stretched, turned, and slid the gossy beach skirt off, letting it flutter into the water as Haruka followed her, snapping pictures rapidly. The blonde vaguely heard Lil behind her with her digital camera laughing softly while Mike stood beside her, trying hard to get the defiant Sarah to smile and ignore everyone else.  
  
"How am I doing Haruka?" Michiru asked, drawing Haruka's attention to her eyes rather then her camera.  
  
"You're doing wonderful Michi…absolutely wonderful…" the blonde smiled, snapping another two rolls of film before looking up again.  
  
She was startled to see Michiru gazing at the spot they'd been last night, obviously remembering the events, judging by the hurt in her eyes. Dropping her camera into its case by her feet, Haruka waded into the water, grasping Michiru's cold hands in her own.  
  
"I never meant to hurt you. Please…please believe me? We'll be setting up camp at the fourth beach we visit today, have dinner with me? Let me make it up to you." The blonde pleaded, bringing Michiru's hands to her lips.  
  
Michiru smiled softly, nodding her head before raising her face, leaning on tiptoe to give Haruka a quick kiss, fairly jumping back as a few catcalls and whistles could be heard from the shore.  
  
"Later" Haruka whispered as she slowly released the woman in her arms bending down to get the beach skirt for her before turning to snap at everyone to get back to work.  
  
Sighing again, Haruka realized it was going to be a VERY long day…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow! lookie how fast I got this one up!!! ^_^ doncha just love me for it? I was inspired suddenly after today when a few of my friends took me to the beach for a…very odd, but very special party. ^#^ 


	10. Sarah

Don't Look Back  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Angelos  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing I tell you!!!  
  
AN: you will all be very very happy with me, since I already have the next two chapters ready and waiting to be posted. ^_^ I think I'll get Chelle to be my beta reader for my next story. Lol! Won't you all be so happy! No more confusing chappies!!!  
  
WARNING: Violence violence and MORE violence!  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
6 that night couldn't have come soon enough for Haruka as she walked slowly through the maze of campers and trailers, filled with tense edgy people. The first shoot had gone well, but lighting had failed by the time they'd reached the second beach, causing them to loose a lot of time in setting up lighting for the lack of sunlight. She'd hardly seen her Michiru all day…  
  
'Back up, MY Michiru? If anyone could hear me now…' the blonde thought, blinking as she heard the first sound of laughter all night coming from Michiru's camper. Sneaking up to the open door, she peeked inside to see Michiru laughing so hard her eyes were watering. On further inspection, she found the cause. A very persistent blonde cousin torturing the British tech. Mike and Lil.  
  
Of course.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Haruka cleared her throat, gaining the attention of one Aquamarine haired beauty, but still ignored by the two wrestling on the floor.  
  
Michiru tried to stifle her giggles at the look of exasperation on Haruka's face as the blonde looked at her 'mature' cousin and her lover.  
  
"Ruka help!" Lil giggled, trying in vain to keep Mike from tickling her as Haruka simply walked in, took Michiru's hand and walked out with her again. The British didn't know weather to thank her or curse at her.  
  
"Should we be leaving them alone?" Michiru asked humorously as she was led away by her dinner date, looking back at her camper with mockingly fearful eyes, "who knows what they'll be doing"  
  
Haruka nearly choked, knowing exactly what the two would do if they thought they could get away with it. Grinning, she winked back at Michiru.  
  
"Forget it, you don't want to know. My cousin's actions are something I really never want to learn of. Definitely not when you've got Lil in the same room." The blonde murmured as they reached Haruka's motorcycle. Sliding on, she handed Michiru a helmet before the two sped away, unknowing of the two dark figures watching them…  
  
~ * ~  
  
"That little witch! First she ruins my shoot, then she takes off with MY boyfriend!" Sarah hissed, standing tensely by Derek's side as he looked from the speeding cycle back to Michiru's abandoned trailer. A dark smile flitted across he lips as he thought of the young British inside. The other woman was no problem. Strike two problems in one night. Turning, he glanced at the fuming Sarah.  
  
"My dear, why don't you go and…take care of Miss Michiru, I'll be waiting here when you get back." Derek murmured, pulling something heavy from his pocket. Dying sunlight glanced off the barrel of a heavy .45 as Sarah took one look at it before snatching it away, pushing it roughly into the waistband of her jeans before swinging into her black jeep, speeding after her love and his little bitch…  
  
~ * ~  
  
  
  
"Oh Haruka…it's beautiful…" Michiru murmured, her eyes wide as she looked up at the English style coffeehouse.  
  
"Don't let it fool you. This place has the best Sashimi in all of Japan." The blonde smiled, hooking an arm loosely around Michiru's waist as she led the way into the restaurant area.  
  
"Mr. Ten'oh! Hey Michiru!" a bubbly voice called from one of the tables, causing Haruka to groan as they saw Chelle and a man sitting at the table near the back. Michiru smiled warmly, leading an almost reluctant Haruka over to see her friend. She was glad to see a friendly face again, still slightly chilled by Rei Hino's frosty response to her and the troubled looks of the other models. Lil and Mike seemed nice, but slightly self involved in their own little world, Lil spending most of her time making Mike nervous with her public displays of affection, like sitting on the tomboy's lap, doing anything to make the other girl blush. It was nice to see someone she called a close friend.  
  
Chelle stood, giving Michiru a hug as they all sat down, Haruka and the man lapsing into a conversation of their own as Chelle fired questions about the shoot.  
  
"Everything is fine really. Almost everyone is friendly and knows everyone else…" Michiru stopped, biting her lip as she thought of the few small fights she'd heard that day, "but…there's Sarah…and something up between Mr. Windwood and Lil…"  
  
Chelle stopped eating a moment to level a serious look on her before putting her fork down, and leaning in with a glance at Haruka.  
  
"Don't' tell anyone I told you this, since Lil told me to never say a word. That thing with her and Derek? It goes WAY back. They both lived in central London during their university years. He put the moves on her and she started dating him, but she lost interest pretty soon when she first met Mike. Well, Mike left for the summer to come here, spent some time looking over Haruka's company and stuff, but Lil stayed in London. Apparently, Derek confronted her at a club one night, but said it was 'as friends', so she agreed to have some drinks with him. He slipped some sort of drug into her drink, and got her all doped up before taking her back to his pad. Michiru, he raped her. That's the big deal with him. And Sarah? She's his SISTER. She's been after Haruka for YEARS. You have to watch her. She's taken out a few good models." Chelle finished, blushing as she saw Michiru's shell shocked look. The younger girl had thought something lesser had happened, like some fight over a position in the company. But rape? A shudder ran through her torso as she remembered the feeling fear she'd felt when she'd almost been raped. Poor Lil.  
  
"Why did Haruka hire him then?!"  
  
Chelle frowned, shaking her head, "She doesn't know. Derek made Lil feel like it was her fault; told her he was a drunk as she'd been. Poor girl let him get away with rape. But Haruka's already told him his contract is over in a few days, since Usagi's back, Ruka doesn't need him."  
  
Michiru felt something pull at the back of her head, a glint of something being exchanged by two people as she'd glanced back when they were leaving. Something that looked like a gun…two people…Sarah…and Derek! He'd been looking back at her trailer where Lil and Mike were!  
  
Screams suddenly ripped thought the air as shots rang out, blood spattering across the foursome's table. Chelle let out a long chilling scream as the man she'd been with slumped onto the table, half a second before Michiru instinctively slammed her body into the shocked girls, throwing them both to the floor.  
  
Turning, she stared in horror at the door where the dark-haired Sarah stood, gun clutched in white knuckled hands… 


	11. Fury

Don't Look Back  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Angelos  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Sailormoon, I swear. I know, I know, none of you believe me, but really, I don't. *Innocent look*  
  
AN: Not muchos to say. Once more, thanks for all the pwetty emails! I wove you all!  
  
WARNING: Intense violence in following chappie. If you're squeamish and stuff, don't read those parts!  
  
~~~~~~~~ Last Time ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Turning, she stared in horror at the door where the dark-haired Sarah stood, gun clutched in white knuckled hands…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Silent tension crackled through the air as everyone stared at the desperate looking girl at the door. Haruka held her throbbing arm as she stood stiffly by the corpse of her friend.  
  
"I didn't want to do this Haruka! YOU MADE ME! How could you leave me for that little bitch?" the girl asked, onyx eyes spitting fire as she focused only on the blonde, who was holding her arm as a slight bit of blood spilled between her fingers, "If I can't have you…then nobody will…"  
  
From where they were on the floor, Michiru looked back at Chelle, who was fumbling for something in her purse. Dark blue eyes widened as the other girl pulled a tiny handgun from her handbag, trembling fingers causing the clip to shake as she checked to see if it was loaded.  
  
"What are you doing?" Michiru hissed, watching with wide eyes as the other girl took careful aim.  
  
"Doing what should have been done when the little bitch was born…" the desperate girl grated before one more shot rang out, throwing the half-sane Sarah through the glass in front of the coffeehouse. A few screams and yelps were followed by mass cheering from the other customers as they realized the danger was over. As Haruka stepped forward to check Chelle's date's pulse, Michiru leaned forward, hugging the other girl as she started sobbing. Sirens of police cars could already be heard.  
  
Something still tugged at the back of Michiru's mind as she racked her brains for what she was thinking of before the last few minutes had happened. Something glinting in the sun…two people…Derek!  
  
"Haruka! Derek is still back at the beach! He gave Sarah the gun! I saw it when I looked back! He's after Lil! And Mike!" Michiru yelled, causing Chelle's eyes to widen. She nodded, standing away from her friend to look at her employer.  
  
"Y-you gotta s-stop him. H-he wants to company. I-I saw a few memo's to lawyers a-and other documents. I didn't think o-of them though. I-I'm sorry" the secretary stuttered, still in a state of shock. The bartender took hold of Chelle's shoulders, giving Michiru a reassuring look.  
  
"I'll take care of her and answer the cops. We'll send some after you, okay?" the boy asked, receiving a nod from Michiru as she led the furious Haruka out of the shop. It didn't take much to get Haruka going as the blonde sped back toward the beach, soon followed by a couple of cop cars, letting Haruka speed up with the lead cars go-ahead. Teal eyes glittered with fury; anger building by the moment as a theory started to form in her mind…  
  
~ * ~  
  
"Please…leave her alone…" a weak voice pleaded, the British accent thickened with desperation as Lil watched Derek pick the half conscience Mike up before laying her on the bed, taking his time in undoing the tomboy's shirt.  
  
"Shut up Lilica. You always did whine too much. Dropping me, I could have handled, but to leave me for this…half woman. Christ, you disappoint me. I thought you had what it took to be a brilliant minded woman. Instead, you go off and start banging a woman. Disgusting" Derek sneered darkly, removing the blonde girl's pants with slow deliberation. He cursed as he suddenly felt a small fist connect with his jaw as the fiery girl shot at him again, only to be thrown back against the wall. Several bruises were already forming on the girl's face as she looked up at Derek with cold steel-grey eyes. It'd been a shock to be pulled out of Mike's arms roughly, thrown into the hard surface of the counters before being forced to watch her lover be beaten unconscience.  
  
"Slimy little bastard. Get away from her!" Lil screamed, go at him again with her hand, managing to claw him across the face, leaving four bloody trails, before being thrown back. Tears welled in her eyes as Mike turned her head slightly, groaning in pain. Fury followed swiftly as Lil threw herself at him again, following the same pattern before as she landed hard against the wall. She started sobbing as Derek removed his trousers, taking his time lowering himself onto her lover's prone body. With one more vengeful try, Lil picked herself up, throwing herself as hard as possible into the man's body, throwing him into the wall ahead of her. He let out a loud bellow, picking Lil up by the hair. Grinning sadistically, he raised his hand, stopping with a stunned look as the door of the trailer flew open to reveal a furious looking Michiru and an even more fury filled Haruka.  
  
"Let. Go. Of. Her." The blonde grated before flying at him, landing a few expert punches in his solar plexus and jaw. Lil stumbled forward, plucking Mike from the bed in a burst of strength before tripping, landing at a safer distance from Derek with Haruka's cousin wrapped protectively in her arms, not letting even Michiru touch her lover in her shocked state. Michiru settled for wrapping a blanket around the two before facing the others.  
  
Haruka stood over Derek with a look of pure rage in her eyes; "you were going to rape her? Like you raped Lilica? Like you almost raped Michiru? What kind of sick bastard are you?"  
  
Derek laughed darkly, wiping a trail of blood from his lip; "you figured it out huh? Here I thought my sister would have gotten rid of you soon enough. Guess she failed. Yes, I was going to rape her. Then I'd kill her and then Lilica. Is that what you wanted to hear?" he sneered, slowly reaching behind him while Haruka was distracted a moment by Michiru's small cry of remembrance. Pulling a heavy cal. Gun from his waistband, Derek lashed out, taking one shot before making a run for the door. He smashed through it, only to land into a barricade of cops, all guns trained on him as a scream was heard from Haruka inside the trailer. Rather then aiming for Haruka, He'd aimed for Michiru…and he hadn't missed…  
  
~ * ~  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!!!! CLIFFIE!!!! Don't you all just HATE me??? 


	12. Fate - Epilogue

Don't Look back  
  
Epilogue  
  
Angelos  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Sailormoon, don't own Mike, Derek, or Chelle. Don't own em.  
  
AN: yep, this is the LAST CHAPPIE!!!! Thanks to all you ppl who kept me writing this! I love you all! Now, on with the chappie!  
  
~~~ * ~~~  
  
Haruka sat in the waiting room of the local hospital, staring blankly at the sign above the door of the operating room they had her love in. And she did love Michiru. She'd realized it last night as she held the woman in her arms, trying in vain to stop the bleeding from the center of her chest, below the ribs. She'd been unable to go in the ambulance with Michiru as Lil refused to let go of Mike's drugged body. The other blonde had been needled during the struggle, solving the mystery of how Derek had downed her. So after following them to the hospital, she'd been forced to sit in the room she was now in, staring at the blank white walls while her love fought for her life.  
  
'I never even got to tell her I loved her…' the blonde thought, tears filling her eyes once more. She'd been visited many times during the last few hours, worried crewmembers, the models, even Rei Hino had been near tears. Apparently the chill in the girl's attitude had more to do with envy then actual resentment. Lil had been by, her shock wearing off some, but she hadn't stayed long. She'd returned to Mike as soon as it was possible, making the somber Haruka laugh slightly as the small girl threatened the doctors with tortured death if she couldn't see Mike. Chelle sat beside her now, petting her hand before yelping in surprise when Haruka shot up as the light went off, showing the operation was over.  
  
"Michiru…" Haruka whispered as the doors opened to reveal a stretcher with the aqua haired girl lying on it. Joy flooded Haruka's mind as the girl's eyes opened a little, a hazy drugged look in them.  
  
"She got through alright Haruka, you can relax." Mamoru murmured, tugging his gloves off as a nurse handed him a chart to sign before continuing, "The bullet just nicked the bottom of her left lung, but it didn't go any further. Loss of blood is our main worry right now, but we think she's out of the woods. You can go see her during visiting hours, but I suggest you let Chelle take you home to get some sleep. You look like crap and you smell pretty bad too." The dark haired man laughed, slapping Haruka on the back before leading her over to Chelle. Haruka agreed, but only because a new plan formed in her mind. Something that required her to make a few stops on the way home.  
  
"I'll drive myself. I have some things to do. Chelle, call Usagi and tell her something has come up, that she'll have to finish the last week and a half of the shoot by herself. She can handle it if she can get the models to stop crying." Haruka murmured, a smile curving her lips as she walked with her secretary out of the hospital. Chelle nodded, going to her own car. She may have suffered a bit today, but she was still the best secretary in the country.  
  
The smile curving Haruka's lips only widened as she made her way home, stopping at all the places she needed to go…  
  
~ * ~  
  
A knock sounding at the door roused Michiru from her light slumber, making her open her eyes groggily as she peered up at whoever was bothering her. A small smile tugged at the edges of her mouth as she saw Haruka walk slowly into the room.  
  
"Hey Ruka…" Michiru whispered with a slight slur to her words, still slightly drugged.  
  
"Hello Michiru…" the blonde whispered mysteriously, leaning over to kiss the stunned girl's forehead before sitting down in the chair close to her bed, placing a small bunch of pink and white roses in front of her, one red rose in the center.  
  
Michiru pouted mockingly, plucking the one red rose out while looking over at Haruka, "only one red rose? I think I could…cry…" she trailed off as she looked at the single rose she'd pulled from the bunch. Tied to the long stem was a silver ring, a dark sapphire surrounded by tiny diamonds staring back at her.  
  
"W-what…?"  
  
Haruka leaned over, silently untying the ring before sliding it onto the stunned Michiru's left ring finger before softly kissing the knuckle.  
  
"I know I've only known you a few weeks…Michiru Kaioh…but I love you. I love you more then the moon loves the earth. More then the sand loves the ocean…" Haruka whispered, making Michiru giggle slightly, a blush making her usually pale cheeks crimson, "when I thought I lost you, I died inside. I died again and again every time I saw another doctor or nurse run into the room you were in while I was trapped outside. I never want to be without you. Never again. I want to wake up with you in my arms and go to sleep the exact same way. Please…just put me out of my misery. Michiru Kaioh, will you be with me? Be my wife?" Haruka asked, pain lacing every word as she gazed up at Michiru. Michiru opened her mouth, but words were choked from her so she simply nodded, tears filling her eyes as Haruka smiled, leaning up to kiss her gently, being sure not to press into her, or hurt her.  
  
"Will you shut up! That was so romantic!"  
  
"She'll never live that down."  
  
"Shut up Mike! You'll ruin it!'  
  
"You're the one spying on them."  
  
"I didn't want to interrupt!"  
  
Haruka laughed as the whispered words from outside the door became louder, making Michiru laugh as well when Lil finally peeked inside the door, smiling sheepishly as she crept into the room, clearing her throat.  
  
"Er…we…weren't there…too long…" the British blushed, swatting at Mike as Haruka's cousin leaned down to kiss the back of her neck.  
  
"We'll go now. Come puppy…" Mike laughed, winking at Haruka before tugging her girlfriend away.  
  
"Now, where were we?" Michiru asked softly before covering Haruka's lips with her own…  
  
~ * ~  
  
"I now pronounce you…Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride" the white haired man murmured before Haruka took Michiru into her arms, kissing her as she heard a few of her friends burst into laughter over the "man and wife" part. The blonde didn't think they'd stopped giggling gleefully since it began. The reception was held in one of the lower levels of the Ten'oh inc. building fashioned like a ballroom with a round stage in the center. A piano and a violin sat ready as the wedding guests filed into the room. Haruka walked in with Michiru on her arm, gaining the attention of most of the guests. Looking around, Haruka smiled as she saw her cousin/best man sitting with a very giggly Lil on her lap, gleefully snapping pictures of everything in the room. Rei waved to Michiru, a warm smile playing on her lips as she gave the girl a reassuring smile. Setsuna waved as well, giving a knowing smile before hushing the swooning models beside her. Usagi glanced at her watch, most likely worrying over the deadlines of the next photo shoots. The Girl never stopped working. Mamoru stood by her side, raising a flute of white liquid. Baileys. (AN: LOL! Inside joke…)  
  
Haruka smiled at all of them, leading Michiru up onto the stage while everyone sat down. They'd changed out of their wedding clothes; Haruka into a handsome white tux while Michiru wore a beautiful blue gown. She stepped forward, picking the violin up from its stand as Haruka sat down at the piano. As soon as everyone was seated, the two began, playing a perfect combination duet.  
  
Michiru looked out at all of her new friends before looking up, as if she could see her mother standing before her.  
  
'I hope you can see me mum…I miss you…I love you so much…I'm fulfilling your dreams mum…I wish you were here…' the woman thought silently, a soft smile playing on her lips as a slight breeze wrapped around her, making her turn to her lover. Haruka stood behind her on the stage, holding out one hand to her, which Michiru gratefully accepted, before leading her out onto the dance floor as the band took the stage.  
  
There in the arms of her lover, Michiru smiled, feeling suddenly at peace with herself and the world. As she turned to the doors, she stopped a moment, seeing a woman with long aqua hair in a white flowing dress. Then she blinked, and the woman was gone.  
  
'I love you too mum…I love you too…' Michiru thought before turning to her lover, looking into Haruka's teal eyes adoringly before whispering the words she'd be saying the rest of her life.  
  
"I love you Haruka…I'm glad I never looked back…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TA DA!!! FINISHED!!!! The end! FINETO! DONE! Lol, my first Haruka/Michi ficcie. I love you all so much for reviewing! I'll try to start a new story as soon as possible, and look for a co-fic by me and another fic writer named Drifter soon! ^_~ now that it's all done, see that button right there? CLICKIE!!! Lol, love you all. 


End file.
